zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Common Cube Scroll Stats
This page details the bonuses given by the cube scrolls. Since I don't know the actual values coded by Kato, I can only give ranges that I have discovered on the scrolls I have used. I will sort them better as I get more data. -- Killer-Gorilla There is a possibility that some of these scrolls use the characters level or item quality for determining the effect so I have listed the cubescrolls that I have tested at the bottom, unless it was a unique Jewel/Ring/Amulet creation recipe. -- Helral * hp1 to charm -> +3-5 to life * mana1 to charm -> +2-4 to mana * mana2 to charm -> +7-8 to mana * mana3 to charm -> +11-12 to mana * lifesteal1 to ring -> 1% life stolen per hit * manasteal1 to ring -> 1% mana stolen per hit * light1 to [ any item ] -> +1 to light radius * stack1 to thrown -> +10 to quantity (adds "increased stack size" line if not already there) * add cast3 to any glove -> +15% faster cast rate * add ac1 to any torso-> +2-4 to defense * add ac2 to any torso -> +4-8 to defense * add ac3 to any torso -> +7-10 to defense * add life regen to amu -> replenish life +1 * add red-mag1 to torso -> magic damage reduced by 2-3 * add red-mag2 to torso -> magic damage reduced by 4-6 * add red-mag3 to torso -> magic damage reduced by 6-9 * add res-mag1 to torso -> magic resist +3% * add red-dmg1 to torso -> damage reduced by 2-3 * add red-dmg2 to torso -> damage reduced by 4-6 * add red-dmg3 to torso -> damage reduced by 6-9 The following common cube scrolls have the following results with a lvl 62 Paladin on unique items: Unique helm used for testing: Biggin's Bonnet Armor increase: * add AC2 to any Helm -> +3-4 defense Durability repair: * add rep-dur1 to armor -> 1 dur/50 sec (Tested on Unique Shield: Tiamat's Rebuke) HP/Mana increase: * hp2 to charm -> +41 life * add Mana to any Helm -> +50 Mana Skill increase: * add Pal1 to any Helm -> +1 Paladin Skill levels * add Ass1 to any Helm -> +1 Assassin Skills Stat increase: * add Enr1 to any Helm -> +2 Energy Tested on crafted item: * add gold1 to amulet -> +3% extra gold from monsters The following common cube scrolls have the following results with a lvl 228 Assassin * add vit1 to ring -> +2 to vitality (used on a rare ring) * add mag2 to amulet -> +5% Magic find * add move1 to boots -> +5% faster run/walk * add mana-kill1 to any melee -> +1 to mana after each kill * add ma-min/max1 to any weapon -> +3 magic damage Chipped gem to charm common cube scrolls: * chp amethyst to ta charm-2 -> +15 Strength, +2 Light Radius, * chp diamond to qd charm-2 -> +15% Dmg to Demons, +15% Dmg to Undead, +2 to Light Rad, * chp diamond to ta charm-2 -> +5% Enhanced Damage, +2 to Light Radius, * chp diamond to ta charm-3 -> +10% Enhanced Damage, +3 to Light Radius, * chp emerald to qd charm-2 -> +6 Poison damage over 1 second, +2 to Light Radius, * chp emerald to ta charm-2 -> +15 Dexterity, +2 Light Radius, * chp emerald to ta charm-3 -> +20 Dexterity, +3 Light Radius, * chp ruby to qd charm-2 -> +6-12 Fire Damage, +2 to Light Radius, * chp ruby to ta charm-2 -> +50 to Life, +2 Light Radius, * chp ruby to ta charm-3 -> +75 to Life, +3 to Light Radius, * chp sapphire to qd charm-2 -> 9-46 Cold Damage, +2 Light Radius, * chp sapphire to ta charm-2 -> +20 to Mana, +2 to Light Radius, * chp sapphire to ta charm-3 -> +30 to Mana, +3 to Light Radius, * chp skull to ta charm-2 -> +3 Replenish Life, +2 to Light Radius, * chp skull to ta charm-3 -> +5 Replenish Life, +3 to Light Radius, Back to Cube Scrolls.